


Hoodies Are Serious Business

by CurryCry



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Baesoong is a bit dense, Baesoong is also a tsundere, F/F, Humor, Kinda Fluffy, Who took Sungyeon's hoodie?, Worse combo ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-01-31 14:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12683361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurryCry/pseuds/CurryCry
Summary: Where the heck did Sungyeon's hoodie went off to?





	1. Chapter 1

Sungyeon was on a mission. A mission of the utmost importance to her. 

Her favorite hoodie has gone missing!

Now, it may sound ridiculous and totally dramatic to get all worked up over a mere piece of clothing, but Sungyeon doesn’t give a damn about people’s opinions. This was her favorite hoodie of all time, and she was going to find it no matter what. Whenever things go missing in the dorm, usually the culprits are one (or more) of the nine other girls she was currently living with. 

But she can rule out a couple of people out of the suspect list. One of them was Nayoung. There was no way her pragmatic and no-nonsense leader would have any reason to steal her belongings, much less the others. Kyla was also another top candidate. She was the type that actually _returns_ any lost items to their rightful owners. Sungyeon mentally noted to treat the kiddo out to the movies soon, after remembering all of the times she saved her ass. Especially that one time her flash drive filled with unfinished songs went missing. The composer vowed to never relive that memory ever again. 

Her search began with the most suspicious suspect which was her roommate, Kyulkyung. Sungyeon interrogated her mercilessly, scrutinising her with every question. She almost sounded like a rough and tough detective in those crime dramas they watched. However, all her spitfire were douse with clear-cut answers from the Chinese member. 

“Sungyeon ah, my wardrobe is filled with clothes from the variety show I go to on a weekly basis. Why would I want your hoodie?” Kyulkyung retaliated calmly as she continued colouring in one of her many coloring books on her bed. 

Sungyeon helplessly stood there in front of her, the gears in her brain trying to come up with an appropriate answer. “So that you can be the annoying roommate who always gets on my nerves?”

After a flurry of crayons being thrown at her, Sungyeon continued her investigation through the rest of the dorm. Good thing it was everyone’s day off. Made it easier for her to get to the bottom of this and find out who the culprit was. 

It didn’t go well. One by one, none of her other members had seen or were caught red-handed with her dear beloved hoodie. Things were looking grim for Sungyeon. She almost wanted to cry, but she held back those tears of sunken defeat. There was still hope. Hope in the last remaining person she had yet to ask. If only she knew where her whereabouts were. 

“Yewon? Isn’t she in the shower right now?” Minkyung answered as she slurped on her cup noodles on the living room couch, her eyes focused on the movie she was watching with both Kyungwon and Yaebin. The latter two were loudly arguing over who they thought was the more handsome actor in the film. Nobody was a winner in that argument. 

The sound of a door opening in the direction of the bathroom. Sungyeon’s quick reflexes never failed her, her legs already rushing off to catch up with the last suspect. 

“Hey, have you seen my-” Sungyeon halted when she turned the corner to where the bathroom door was. 

Indigo blue. Check. 

Adidas logo. Check. 

Beloved hoodie being worn by a freshly-showered Yewon. Check. 

Sungyeon really wanted to get mad. Oh, she was so ready to yell at the thief who stole her property. But how does one get angry when the girl who was wearing it looked absolutely cute in them? Maybe it was also the fact that Yewon was pantsless. Not that Sungyeon was staring or anything. God, no. She was just getting distracted by those milky white thighs that seemed to go on forever. Definitely not staring. It was all Yewon’s fault. 

“Hmm? What is it, Baesoong?” Yewon tilted her head cluelessly as she dried her damp strawberry-blonde hair with a towel. 

Broken from her trance, Sungyeon tried to complete the sentence she was about to utter but try as she might, the words never came out. Instead, her mouth went into auto-pilot. “Nothing. Nice hoodie by the way. Blue looks good on you.” If that wasn’t enough, Sungyeon added in a thumbs-up for good measure. 

Yewon grinned in that damn embarrassed and appreciative manner whenever she receives compliments. Though, in Sungyeon eyes, it looked twice as gorgeous. Wait, did she just thought of her as _gorgeous_? As the composer busily and confusingly ponders over this, she didn’t notice the way the other girl was staring oh so longingly at her.

“Thanks, it’s a really comfy and warm hoodie,” Yewon said, her hands holding on to the hem and feeling the soft texture of it. “I feel safe in it.”

Oh. Well, if that was the case…

“Yeah, you should wear it more often if it makes you feel that way.” Sungyeon casually nodded at it. 

“I sure will!” 

With that, Yewon skipped happily into her bedroom. As she closed the door, Sungyeon didn’t miss the finger heart from her best friend and…

Was that a flying kiss being sent her way? 

Well then. Sungyeon didn’t know what to think about that either. She was just wishing her heart would stop pounding so much. 

“Hey, wasn’t that your favorite hoodie Yewon unnie was wearing?”

The composer whipped her head to the left and was face-to-face with a frowning Siyeon.

“Yeah,” Sungyeon simply said, unbothered. 

“The one which you threatened us over earlier?”

“I wasn’t threatening you all, I was interrogating.”

Siyeon rolled her eyes. “And you didn’t get it ba-”

“Shush.”

“Bro, you’re whipped,” Siyeon said in English.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been a week since Sungyeon let Yewon borrow her favorite hoodie. Kyla begged to differ, saying that she had given it away to her. Sungyeon pretended to not hear anything. The heavy sigh coming out of the younger one’s mouth did not go unnoticed though. Both of them had just finished eating lunch together in one of the composing rooms, the duo chatting about everything under the sun until the subject of Yewon’s continued use of Sungyeon’s hoodie was brought up.

“For someone who was so worked up over that, you sure are taking it pretty well,” Kyla took the time to clean up the plastic bento boxes they ate from and stacked them neatly.

“What do you mean? She wanted to wear it so why not let her?” Sungyeon questioned.

“I heard you threatened the others about it.”

“Hey, that was just a precaution! I needed to instill my dominance here to get answers,” Sungyeon defended herself, slamming her fist on the table. “Besides...she felt safe wearing it.” The younger one quirked a brow and gave a knowing look. Sungyeon pretended to not notice that too, as she sheepishly scratched an imaginary itch on her cheek with a finger.

“If more of your clothes start to go missing, don’t say I didn’t warn you,” Kyla nonchalantly stated and quietly left the composing room with the garbage, leaving Sungyeon alone with her thoughts and scratched-out lyrics. She scoffed and shook her head. Why on earth would her own best friend steal her clothes? They weren’t even in the style that she likes. Kyla was definitely pulling her leg.

\---

Sungyeon stood in front of her opened wardrobe, half-dressed and bamboozled.

Her favorite pair of sleeping pants has gone missing!

And her _2nd_ favorite hoodie too.

In her head, she could already see Kyla’s triumphant smirk. Damn it all. She refused to think of the very huge possibility that her own best friend was the thief once again. She had just taken a wonderful, warm shower after another day of hectic practice. Her much-needed time to rest has decreased drastically now. Time for another round of interrogations starting with…

“If you’re searching for your missing clothes again, it’s better that you go straight to Yewon,” Kyulkyung began as she entered the room before Sungyeon could even fully face her. The composer clicked her tongue. She was so ready to pin this one down on her roommate for once.

After dressing herself up in a white sweater with a faded logo and a pair of black shorts, she reluctantly went on the hunt for the supposed culprit. When she barged into the other bedroom without as much of a knock, all she found was Nayoung sitting on her bed, engrossed in a novel.

Oh shit. She really should have just knocked.

“Yes, Sungyeonie?” Nayoung asked, her eyes still on the book. She didn’t seem to be all that bothered by the sudden intrusion.

“Uh, hi unnie! D-did you see Yewon anywhere? I kinda need to talk to her about something,” she sheepishly said while twiddling with her thumbs.

“Oh, she followed Eunwoo and Yaebin to the store to get snacks, “ her leader flipped to the next page as she answered her question.

Sungyeon made a face. That sneaky little…

“I saw her wearing one of your pants and hoodies, I think,” Nayoung looked up at the ceiling in contemplation.

“You did?”

“I’m pretty sure I did,” her eyes finally looked back down at Sungyeon. “Did you wanted to ask her about that?”

Sungyeon could only give a half-hearted smile.

“Now that you mentioned it, she was the one who was in charge of the laundry yesterday.”

It didn’t take a genius like herself to know how her favorite pair of pants got into the hands of said culprit. Part of Sungyeon wanted to slam her best friend against a wall and demand her clothes back, but the majority of herself was too nice to even attempt that. There must be an entirely good reason why Yewon is starting to become a local thief. Her train of thought broke when she heard her leader call her name.

“We all tend to share clothes with one another here,” Nayoung’s tone dipped into one of slight concern. “ Considering that it’s Yewon we’re talking about, I didn’t think you would be that bothered by it, but if you want to, I can ask her to stop-”

“No, no, no! It’s not like that, unnie!” Sungyeon denied while waving her hands around. Great. Her own leader thought that the pair of BFFs were having a riff in their relationship. Sungyeon didn’t want to think of the reaction she would get from Yewon if Nayoung confronted her about this. “I’m totally okay with clothes sharing! Heck, Yewon can wear whatever she wants, but I just want to know the reason why she’s taking my clothes and not everyone else’s.”

That answer seemed to relax Nayoung, her frown of concern turning into that calm and contented look she gives whenever things are going well with her group. “I think you can ask her that yourself,” she said and returned her utmost attention back to her book.

There were the familiar sounds of the front door opening and a flurry of voices in a heated conversation of which cooking method for ramen was the best. Perfect timing, Sungyeon thought.

After leaving Nayoung to whatever world she was currently engrossed in, Sungyeon peeked her head into the kitchen and sure enough, the trio who went to the convenience store have returned with plastic bags filled with ice-cream and junk food placed on the dining table. Probably as a secret stash. Nayoung would have a fit later when she finds out. Her eyes trailed from that to the very obvious culprit she was searching for, guilty as charged, with her back turned towards her. Sungyeon eyed the black, oversized hoodie being worn by the girl with the sunshine smile that could melt the coldest of hearts. From there, she trailed down to those pair of grey and comfy track pants she uses as pyjamas. Wow, they actually looked pretty cute on her. Or maybe it was just Yewon making the clothes look cute? Why in the world was Sungyeon thinking like this? She needed to stop before her mind overdoses on cuteness.

“Sungyeon ah, is that you?”

The composer yelped. Cover was blown, thanks to the shortie rapper of the group. In that moment, she saw Yewon immediately turn around, a look of pleasant surprise on her face. To save her dignity and not be exposed for actually staring at her best friend like some teenager with a crush, Sungyeon quickly said, “ I’m telling Nayoung unnie about this.”

“Sure you will, kid, until you see what we’ve bought,” Yaebin smugly announced and nodded at Yewon.

Yewon happily took out a large cereal box from the bag, shaking it enticingly with a cheeky grin on her face.

Great. Just great. Sugar frosted flakes. She could never resist them, no matter how hard she tries.

Yewon holding the box of sugar frosted flakes? Unfair.

Sungyeon clicked her tongue again. “Damn it.”

“You’re welcome,” Eunwoo proudly hummed. “Now we’re going to take some of these over to the rest and hopefully not get caught by Nayoung unnie.”

“ _Hopefully_ ,” Sungyeon snided, silently wishing that Nayoung was done with her book.

“I’ll help to store the rest here in the pantry, unnie!” Yewon exclaimed.

“Thanks a lot! Join us later, okay? We’ll be in Minkyung unnie’s room,” Yaebin hurriedly grabbed a couple of the plastic bags which were filled with all sorts of snacks. The two 98-liners rushed out of the kitchen, leaving a restless Sungyeon alone with the culprit. Yewon started doing the task casually, not at all bothered by the brazen stare her best friend was aiming at her.

“Bribing me with cereal now, huh?” Sungyeon started, dangerously inching her way towards the girl. “You’ve got a lot of nerves.”

A playful smirk made its way up Yewon’s lips as she stored some of the extra snacks into the pantry. “I have no idea of what you’re talking about.”  
“I suppose you have no idea of what happened to a couple of my missing clothes either?” she _asked_ , and not interrogated. One of her hands tugged on the hood, pulling Yewon closer and to face her. Bad move, apparently. Yewon had that damn cheeky smile up on her face again. Poor Sungyeon was having a hard time trying to keep up her ‘threatening’ persona when this cutie was playing mind-games with her.

“Nope,” Yewon said, then grasped onto both of Sungyeon’s hands. “But look at this hoodie I found! It’s pretty comfortable and matches with the pants I’m wearing.”

Sungyeon couldn’t believe this girl. “Yeah. It...it suits you.”

“Wanna know something else?”

“What?”

Yewon moved in, bringing her lips closer to her ear. “I feel safe in them too,” she whispered softly, a hint of fondness melting in from her voice.

And just like that, Sungyeon admits defeat. No way in hell was she going to get back her property like this. “Well…” she trailed, staring back at Yewon. Her heart was annoyingly speeding up again. “They should be. They’re mine, after all.”

The strawberry-blonde girl tightened the hold on her hands, the crinkle near her eyes noticeable when she smiled with much affection at the composer. “I’ll return them soon.”

Sungyeon could only let out an exasperated sigh. “I can live without em’.”

“Be careful of what you say, Baesoongie,” Yewon lightly chuckled, a slight evil glint evident in her eyes. “Who knows what could go missing next time.”

“I’ll hunt you down,” Sungyeon raised one of her hand, pointing a finger gun straight at her best friend’s face. “Mark my words.”

The bubbly member didn’t say anything else, but to push Sungyeon playfully towards the dining table. Sungyeon curiously watched her getting two clean bowls from the cupboard with a skip in her step. “The cereal was my idea,” Yewon proudly announced.

“So you _were_ bribing me after all!”

The two decided to enjoy their late night breakfast cereal on the living room couch while watching whatever that was on the television. With the both of them snuggling up closely, Sungyeon thought that all was well. She was still unsure of whether or not Yewon is going to ‘borrow’ something again in the near future, but hey, as long as there’s sugar frosted flakes, everything will be good.

A vibration from the depths of her shorts’ pocket.

Pulling her phone out, Sungyeon tilted her head questioningly at the notification. Opening the text up, she was greeted with a one word message in English.

‘ _Whipped_.’

Followed by a photo of a very unimpressed Siyeon nibbling on a Pocky stick with an equally unimpressed Kyla next to her.

Sungyeon closed her phone and covered her face in shame.

Yewon, as always, was clueless as ever.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sungyeon can never catch a break, can't she?


End file.
